


Only a Phone Call Away

by Beebo4Evr



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Masturbation, PWP, Phone Sex, Pretty much just porn, Sex Toys, Squirting, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebo4Evr/pseuds/Beebo4Evr
Summary: When her girlfriend is busy at work Sara takes matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138





	Only a Phone Call Away

Sara is currently sprawled out on her bed, panting, and with a hand sticky with her own arousal resting beneath her ruined panties. Her cunt still throbs with desire despite just coming near minutes ago. Her phone has been tossed carelessly on the bed beside her. The screen open to a chain of sexts ending in a rather risky picture of her girlfriend. The girlfriend in question was tied up in boring Time Bureau meetings all day and she had had to draw inspiration from a series of dirty chats she had buried in a folder on her phone. 

She was hoping this would be enough to satisfy her need, but fuck, she was still so wet and aching to be touched by Ava. She reaches over to pick up her phone and opens up the calendar app Ava had synced to her phone. Her girlfriend is in between meetings at the moment, but it isn’t enough time to sneak into her office, not that Ava would let that happen on such a busy day. 

But maybe her love might help her out in another way. She sends a text just to see if Ava will respond.

Sara: I’m so fucking wet for you.

She gets a response almost immediately.

Ava: Babe, not right now. I’ve got a meeting soon and I need to prep. 

She purses her lips in contemplation and then makes a decision. She could work with a time limit. She rolls over to the side table next to the bed and pulls open the drawer to reveal sex toys organized by size and stored in a covered organizer. It was so very Ava. She selects a pink toy that’s curved and thick with a bulbous tip. Her cunt twitches in anticipation. It’s a favorite of hers and it almost always makes her squirt. If this didn’t entice Ava, she didn’t know what would.

She lays back against her pillows and positions the toy at her entrance. She pushes into her wet heat slowly. If Ava were here, she would groan at the sight but in her absence, she moans out Ava’s name instead. The toy fills her up so good and the bulbous head of the dildo presses against her swollen g-spot. She thinks she could take more right now, which leads her to thinking about Ava fisting her. Her cunt clenches at the thought and a small gush of fluid escapes her. 

She needs to call Ava quick. She’s already so close. 

She starts making slow shallow thrusts with one hand and with the other she reaches over and calls Ava. 

“Sara, I told you-.” Ava pauses at the sound of Sara panting in her ear. 

She takes advantage of her girlfriend’s stunned silence and says, “God, I wish your fingers were inside of me.” 

“Babe, I need to look over my notes.”

The little whine in her girlfriend’s voice tells her that Ava can be convinced. The agent’s resolve was already crumbling.

She lets out a breathy little moan and tries to get the toy in deeper.

“What are you doing?”

“Fucking myself with our favorite toy.” She says between heavy breathes.

“The pink one?”

“Uh huh.”

“That is so unfair. Are you close?”

She wishes she could say she wasn’t. “Yeah, I’ve been thinking about you and that wicked mouth and those talented fingers of yours.”

“God, yes I’d want you in my mouth, sucking on your clit. How many fingers? Three?”

Arousal drips down the toy and she dips the fingers of her free hand into her abundant wetness. She slicks up the wet to rubs tight circles around her clit and imagines that its Ava’s tongue instead.

“Four,” she groans out in answer. Her hips jerk at the little whimper Ava makes and her thrusts get faster and harder. “All of them. I don’t know.”

“Fuck, you want it all. God, I love that. Your wet pussy clenching around my fist, feeling every part of you. I love when we do that because you come and come and it feels like you won’t ever stop.”

She adjusts the toy, focusing her rough thrusts against that sweet spot, swollen with pleasure, and rubs tight circles on her clit until her body tenses up. Her cunt clenches almost painfully around toy.

“I can tell you’re close, babe,” Ava says with a voice raspy with want. “Come for me, Sara.”

Her swollen walls flutter at the sound of desire in Ava’s voice and she groans. She thrusts against that spot inside her one last time and cries out her girlfriend’s name as a jet of fluid gushes from her, soaking the bed beneath her. 

“Did you?” Ava asks hoarsely over the sounds of her harsh breaths.

Sara chuckles. “These sheets are wrecked for sure, babe.”

“Dammit Sara. I have to go now. This was just rude. Hot, but rude. I’d bend you over my desk and teach you some manners, but I really do have to leave. Love you, babe.”

And then the line goes silent and her girlfriend is gone. 

Ava’s imagery leaves her with an urgent need to come again. She flips over onto her stomach and quickly shoves the toy back inside her slippery wet cunt. Not wasting any time, she rides the toy as best she can. Her hips buck and jerk until her walls tighten around the toy and she’s coming again. Pleasure shoots through her as a jet of cum splashes to the bed with force. 

She keeps working her hips down on the toy trying to get it in deep and groaning as splash after splash of cum decorates the sheets below her, leaving a now sizable wet spot. She continues coming around the toy with increasingly smaller spurts of cum. When she finishes, she slides the toy out and presses her thighs together.

Her achingly erect clit still throbs, so she reaches down to experimentally rub at the engorged nub. The response is almost instantaneous and catches her by surprise as she comes again. Her pussy clenches around nothing as she squirts heavily one last time, ejaculating all over her thighs.

“Well, fuck.” She says before collapsing to the bed. 

She quickly snaps a pic for Ava, to show her the mess she helped cause. The massive wet spot beneath her very apparent now.


End file.
